What I've Become
by promisedtea
Summary: Arthur wants to know why Merlin covered for Will. Merlin/Arthur


**What I've become**

Title: What I've Become

Author: faydako

Fandom: Merlin

Ship: Merlin/Arthur

Spoilers: For Episode 1x10 "The Moment of Truth"

Summary: Arthur wants to know why Merlin kept Will's secret from him.

Disclaimer: The BBC own Merlin, and Merlin owns Arthur enough said!

* * *

They were just four miles from home, when Arthur had ordered to set up camp for the night, too exhausted to argue with his master Merlin did as instructed and set up camp.

"Why didn't you tell me Will was a sorcerer?" Arthur's hushed voice pulled Merlin from his thoughts, looking up from the firelight he turned and looked at his master, and sucked in a breath. He'd had plenty of times to tell Arthur who he really was before the battle for Ealdor, but his nerves and conscious had gotten the better of him.

Will had saved Arthur's life, and had covered for him, claiming that he was the sorcerer, causing the guilt in Merlin's chest to rise even higher. Now with Will gone, and his mother back in Ealdor, he had no one to cover for him, no one to tell him he shouldn't reveal his gifts to Arthur. Arthur had the right to know, no matter what people told him, he trusted the young Prince with his life, and if he was to turn him over to Uther he really wasn't the friend he thought he was.

And yet the voice in the back of his head told him otherwise.

"Well why didn't you?" Arthur pressed; Merlin sighed heavily, and swallowed hard removing the lump that had formed at the bottom of his throat.

"Because I wasn't sure what you would have done Arthur" Merlin replied, the guilt once again rising in his chest, _'I'm such a coward' _he thought to himself as Arthur looked up from the firelight, confusion clear on his master's face.

"And what do you think I would have done Merlin?" Arthur growled low deep in his throat causing Merlin to swallow hard again,

"I honestly don't know" the warlock murmured returning his focus back to the fire, "How do I not know that if Will hadn't had saved your life, you'd have arrested him and turned him in to your father?" Merlin asked, picking up one of the twigs that was overhanging from the fire, and began playing with the remaining embers.

"I'm nothing like my father" Arthur spat "I may have been brought up to believe that all and any kind of Magic is evil but what Will did for us back in Ealdor saved all of us. He may have been a sorcerer and he may have used Magic but he used it for good, we owe him our lives"

Merlin stopped messing with the embers of the fire and looked up at his master; he could feel his heart beat quickening as he starred deep into Arthur's stunning blue eyes. Subconsciously Merlin licked his lips.

"Merlin, you do trust me don't you?" Arthur all but whispered he nodded licking his chapped lips once again, his heart rate increasing just that little bit more, making it harder for him to breathe.

"I trust you with my life Sire" he replied sincerely, Arthur smiled warmly, and brought his gloved hand up to Merlin's cheek, Merlin sighed contently enjoying the feel of the leathered hand against skin.

"Then trust me when I say Will died a hero"

The sentence alone was all the encouragement Merlin needed to lean in and close the gap between them taking Arthur's lips against his own. His heart swelled in his chest, not of guilt this time, but of love.

Arthur moaned deep in his throat, encouraging his servant to deepen the kiss, Merlin felt like he was in heaven as he encouraged Arthur to open his mouth just that little bit more so his tongue could do a little bit of exploring.

The young prince did what Merlin had encouraged and opened his mouth, inviting Merlin to do all the exploring he wanted to do. Teeth clashed against teeth, and tongues duelled against tongues, when the need for air became too great both men reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"I think we need somewhere a little more private don't you think?" Arthur asked nodding towards the sleeping forms of Gwen and Morgana, Merlin nodded his heart once again squeezing tightly in his chest. There were times where he hated being Arthur's manservant, but if every argument they had ended up in having heated sex, then he wasn't bothered by it at all.

* * *

Hope that you have enjoyed this story, I have plenty more on the way :)


End file.
